In recent years, electronic devices such as PCs (Personal Computers) and portable phones (smartphones) have become deeply involved in people's lives. Such electronic devices provide various functions to users. Such functions include functions not necessarily desired to be accessed by an unspecified number of users. In order to protect such functions, locking an electronic device itself or some functions thereof is generally performed. For example, technology for simply performing such locking is described in Patent Literature 1.
A general manipulation for locking/unlocking is an input of a password, as also described in Patent Literature 1 described above. However, the password may be leaked by being observed surreptitiously as pointed out in Patent Literature 1 and a security level may not be said to be high. Therefore, in Patent Literature 1, a technology for using a combination of a pressing position on a touch panel and a pressing force in each position as an input has been proposed.